The present invention relates generally to a portable lighting device, and more particularly to a portable lighting device for use in visual recordings.
Proper production is of great importance in photograph, television and motion pictures. There are a variety of lighting systems designed for use in connection with such industries. However, most such lighting systems are heavy and bulky and not easily transportable.
Originally film and television productions were made in studios and, therefore, the weight, size and portability of lighting devices were not of concern. Recently, however, an increasing majority of films are shot on location away from studios and, therefore, need lightweight, small and portable lighting systems which are also versatile and can be easily mounted in convenient and desirable positions or locations.
There have been improved lighting systems which are lighter and more compact than the ones used in film studios. For example, in Lowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,582, a lighting device is disclosed comprising a luminaire, including a reflector mounting on an elongated incandescent tubular lamp with mounting means to support said lighting device. However, the present invention is lighter and more compact and, therefore, more suitable for location filming than the system taught by Lowell. Moreover, the present invention comprises a fluorescent lamp for softer and more efficient lighting than the incandescent lamps used in Lowell. The mounting device utilized in the present invention is highly adaptable to any desired location or position. In prior fluorescent fixtures for visual recordings, the ballast is separable from the fixture. The ballast is plugged in first to the power supply and then the fixture is plugged in to the ballast. The ballast is restricted to only two switches for igniting all or half of the tubes. The fixture is cumbersome and inefficient. When the fixture is damaged it is difficult to determine the problem because the problem may be in the bulb, the ballast or the other components. In the present invention, the light or bulb can be quickly changed to solve the problem. The average life span of the bulbs in the present invention is relatively high, for example, 3000 hours or more.
Traditional fluorescent light fixtures, in order to support the fluorescent tube, utilize a lamp holder attached to the fixture for the needed support. By way of contrast, the present invention uses a locking lamp holder which is supported by the fluorescent lamp itself and is not dependent on any fixture. Furthermore, traditional lamp holders hold the pins of a fluorescent tube by means of a friction fit which is not a firm hold and the lamp frequently disengages from the holder during handling. In contrast, the present invention utilizes a novel spring loaded locking lamp holder which firmly holds the fluorescent lamp without the support of a fixture while providing for electrical contact with the lamp.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluorescent lighting device that is portable and minimizes shadows.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a portable lighting device including a housing, at least one socket affixed to said bottom of said housing, and at least one fluorescent light secured in said at least one socket. The housing includes a bottom and four sides and the bottom and said four sides cooperate to define a housing interior. In a preferred embodiment, the lighting device includes at least four sockets affixed to the bottom of said housing and at least four fluorescent lights secured in said at least four sockets. The at least four sockets and said at least four fluorescent tubes are arranged so as to create a virtual single source of light creating a single shadow. Preferably, the at least four fluorescent lights include spiral-type tubes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of lighting an object for film production. The method includes the steps of providing a first portable lighting device comprising a housing, a separator disposed in said housing, and at least four spiral-type fluorescent lights having a bulb portion extending through and above a plurality of openings defined in said separator, switching a switch, thereby energizing said spiral-type fluorescent lights, emitting light from said spiral-type fluorescent lights, reflecting a portion of said light off of said separator, and lighting said object. The spiral-type fluorescent lights are arranged so as to create a virtual single source of light. Preferably, the object only casts a single shadow.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a light source including a plurality of spiral-type fluorescent lights, and a source of current. The plurality of spiral-type fluorescent lights are energized by said source of current, and are arranged so as to create a virtual single source of light creating a single shadow.
The plurality of lights can be arranged in differed shapes, including a square shape, a circular shape, a linear shape or a plurality of rows and columns.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.